Kyli Mitchel, demigod
by AccioPotterLock
Summary: This is a story about my oc! Kyli Mitchel grew up with her parents fighting wars. Her mom died, her dad came back home, and now Kyli is being attacked by something she thought was fictional! She learns a lot of things are real and finds out one of her parents is not her parent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction I am letting people read. It is about my oc, Kyli Mitchel. Constructive Criticism is helpful! Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Halloween night and I walked alone in a small forest. I liked this forest. I had always gone to it when I was sad or mad or wanted to get away for a little bit. Besides, forests were hard to come by where I lived.<p>

Sorry, I live in Chicago. My name is Kyli Mitchel. I am 13. Mom and Dad were in the army. Mom was killed in battle, and Dad is a retired officer. I lived with Mom and Dad until I was 4, when my Mom died. Dad retired after that and moved with me back to Chicago. It's kind of an odd place to go after you retire from the army, but that's where Dad met Mom, and where I was born.

Anyway, Dad was away and I didn't feel like going trick-or-treating.

I was walking through the most questionable path I had laid out. I never really got the hang of walking through this path, but it was Halloween and I wanted to take a risk. So, there I was walking.

About halfway through the path I heard a low groan coming from ahead. I stopped for a second, then went on carefully, but it didn't matter. In a open clearing I didn't know existed was a large being.

It was sleeping, it seemed. I walked around to see it's face. It had a big head and only one closed eye. I imeadiatly though 'Cyclopes!' Because of my Ancient Cities Class at school, but cyclopeses wern't real, I thought.

I walked closer to its face when the eye opened and the cyclopes smiled evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! I'll be posting chapter 2 soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped and stared wide-eyed at the Cyclopes. I took a small step back, but that was the wrong thing to do.

As if triggered by my movement, the Cyclopes sprang up surprisingly fast for his size. It stretched out a hand toward me.

"Come here," it muttered and tried to grab me

If I could've screamed, I would've. But I was momentarily frozen by fear.

The Cyclopes lunged toward me and I regained my ability to move.

I did the only thing I could do. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I ducked and ran under two trees that were intertwined. That was the exit of the forest.

I jumped out of the forest like I had done so many times before, but my foot was caught on a branch.

I pulled my foot back to try to get it out, but my foot just got caught on another branch behind it. I tugged at my foot, but the second branch had thornes on it!

I let out a small noise of surprise.

"GRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" the Cyclopes bellowed, comming closer to me. The Cyclopes Burt's threw the trees and looked down at me with his disgusting smile.

The Cyclopes reaches down and ruthlessly pulled me up my my free ankle, and releasing my other foot from the branches. So there I was, hanging upside down by the Cyclopes.

I kicked and thrashed with my open leg, but the Cyclopes merely laughed.  
>"Silly half blood. Don't worry. I'll let you out of your misery soon," it said.<p>

I would have been stumped about the 'half blood' part, but I was too worried about the 'put you out of your misery' part.

The Cyclopes lifted me up above his head and opened his mouth.

I was able to scream this time, and I did.

The Cyclopes stumbled, as if loud noise hurt his ears.

I screamed again, louder and longer this time.

For those of you who don't know, I don't scream or cry often, and was a brave girl. But a Cyclopes that was about to eat you, yeah I'm scared and will scream for help.

The Cyclopes dropped me to cover his giant ears.

I fell on the grass. It hurt, but I would have to deal with it. I got up and scooted away.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer I forgot to put- I do not own chb. I am not Rick Riodan. <strong>

**Claimer- I came up with Kyli Mitchel please do not use her unless you have my permission. **


End file.
